Apes Day
by arthur's stalker
Summary: “Mbak pesen tiket Garuda di Dadaku yang jam 12.15 ya!” Ichigo. “Yang jam segitu udah abis, kalau mau yang 14.24..” Mbak kasir. Summary gaje.. Baca aja ya! Hehehe XD True Story lhoo! IchiRukinya 'kemungkinan' ada di chapter 2, kemungkinan juga ga ada..


**Bleach © Kubo Tite**

**Apes Day**** © BakaMirai, True Story**

"**Warning : OOC-maybe- TRUE STORY, GAJE, Hinamori OOC."**

**-**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**Di Bekasi-?- High School**

"Eh, ada film bagus lho! Judulnya Garuda di Dadaku, pada mau nonton gak? Ku teraktir lho! Mumpung lusa Kamis aku ulang tahun.." ajak Rangiku sambil minum jus melon kesukaannya. Ishida yang hobi nonton pun ikut nimbrung, "Aku mau.." jawab Uryuu sambil membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Aah, kalau Ishida mah pasti mau diajak nonton! Gratis lagi, aduh kasian anak mama yang satu ini.. Ga punya uang ya?" Uryuu jadi bulan-bulanan Ichigo.

"Kurosaki.. Kau belum tahu saja akibatnya.." jawab Uryuu dengan datar.

"Huuh yasudah! Eh Rangiku, aku ikut juga ya!" Ichigo. "Pada ingin nonton ya? Aku ikut dong! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sih di bioskop itu!" Rukia.

"Payah sekali kau Rukia! Masa bioskop saja tidak tahu! Kalau begitu aku ikuut! Tapi inget makannya juga di teraktir ya!" Renji.

"Memangnya kau pernah? Tanya Rukia dan mencondongkan dagunya kearah Renji.

"Belum, hehehe.." ujar Renji dengan wajah polosnya-?-.

"Aku mau juga.." Toushirou. "Kalau Shiro-chan ikut aku juga deh!" Momo juga ikut nimbrung.

"Haai teman-teman! Lagi pada ngumpul ya! Aku bawa bekal lho!" Orihime pun datang.

"Memangnya kamu bawa bekal apa?" tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Aku bawa bekal super burger, ini makanan favoritku lho! Isinya Daging kelelawar pakai saus lemon, teh manis, gula asem, sama sirup moka! Ada yang mau?" kata Orihime semangat sambil memperkenalkan makanan kesukaannya.

"Ah aku sudah kenyang! Makasih Inoue.." tolak Rukia dengan halus.

"Aku juga.." kata semua yang ada di situ.

"Eh, Orihime-chan. Kamu mau ikut nonton gak? Di Bekasi Square ya.."

"Rangiku-san aku ikut deh! Kurosaki-kun ikut juga?" Orihime.

"Aku ikut.." Ichigo.

"Ditunggu lusa ya!" kata Rangiku dengan semangat.

-

-

-

Besoknya.

Dirumah Momo ada 2 neneknya yang sudah datang dari tadi, katanya sih pingin nonton KCB (Ketika Cinta Bertasbih). Ibunya yang juga nemenin ikut nonton juga.

"Momo mau ikut nonton KCB gak? Tanya ibunya Momo, Unohana Retsu. "Engga ah, masa nonton film begituan.." tolak Momo, akhirnya Momo sepakat buat nemenin ke Bekasi Square/BS/BeSer.

Disana Momo bertanya pada penjaga kasir tiket "Mbak, besok udah ada Garuda di Dadaku belum?" tanya Momo pada penjual do loket itu. "Gak tau juga yah dek, kemungkinan sih enggak.." jawab Mbak itu.

'_Oh kalau begitu besok gak jadi nonton, mungkin jumat aja.._' batin Momo.

Malamnya Momo udah ngasih tau ke Rangiku, dan teman-temannya lewat sms. Ada yang dibales ada juga yang bilang oke.

-

-

-

Momo bangun pagi dan langsung membuka Facebook. Dan mulai chating sama Toushirou. (a/n : T untuk Toushirou dan M untuk Momo)

T : Eh, nanti jadi ga sih nontonnya?

M : Gatau tuh Rangiku-san, katanya sih besok aja.

T : Tapi lagi bete dirumah, gimana kalau nanti jam sebelas!

M : Oh, ya udah.. Aku sms temen-temen dulu ya *contoh anak banyak pulsa

T : Cie yang lagi banyak pulsa! TP(topup) in dong!

M : Enak aja! Oh iya, nanti Shiro-chan naik apa?

T : Naik angkot aja bareng Kurosaki, Kuchiki dan Ishida? Kamu?

M : Paling bareng Renji sama Orihime.. Udah ya mau ganti baju dulu! Udah pada di sms tuh..

T : Oke, aku juga siap-siap..

Momo akhirnya nelpon rangiku..

"Rangiku-san, jadi ga neraktirnya? Apa hari Jumat aja?" Hinamori.

"Yah Momo! Kalo hari ini gak bisa! Bisanya besok, soalnya supirku belum datang!" Rangiku.

"Ya udah deh aku duluan, berarti besok aku gak ikut.." Hinamori.

-

-

-

Setelah perjuangan keras akhirnya jadi nonton di BSnya. Momo, Renji, dan Orihime dimuat-muatin satu motor.

"Iih sempit, Renji jangan maruk dong!" Momo ngomel ke Renji.

"Eh enak aja, emang siapa yang ngendarain??" tanya Renji dengan sombong.

Orihime yang keganggu langsung melerai "Udah deh yang benar.."

Berkali-kali Rukia nelpon Hinamori, Hinamori Cuma bisa bilang "Udah di jalan kok".

"Ichigo, pesen tiketnya dong!" nyolot Rukia sambil ngejitak Ichigo. "Iya sebentar napa! Ga nyantai banget sih!" Ichigo ikut-ikutan nyolot.

"Mbak pesen tiket Garuda di Dadaku yang jam 12.15 ya!" Ichigo.

"Yang jam segitu udah abis, kalau mau yang 14.24.." Mbak kasir.

"Yaah, gimana dong!" Ichigo.

"Ya udah mikir dulu sana, jangan ganggu yang lain..!"Mbak kasir.

"Belagu banget tuh mbak.." Rukia.

"Iyaya." Ichigo.

Akhirnya jadinya di kasir sebelah. "Mbak Garuda di Dadaku yang jam 12.15 udah abis ya?" tanya Ichigo. "Iya sudah abis, adanya 14.24.." jawab Mbak kasir 2. "Oh ya udah deh gak apa apa yang penting nonton.." Ichigo akhirnya ngalah, sambil ngasih uangnya 70.000.

"Adanya yang kursi depan dek, mau?". "Udah gak apa-apa mbak!" Rukia ikut-ikutan.

"Oh, ini tiketnya.." kata Mbak kasir itu.

"Abarai-kun, tiketnya di kamu aja deh!" ucap Orihime sambil memberi tiket masuknya. Ichigo akhirnya ngajak makan, karena sekarang aja baru jam 11 mau ngapain lagi disini "Eh, makan yuk! Yang murah aja, Rangiku juga gak ada sih!".

"Gimana kalau di Hoka-hoka bento aja, kan murah.." kata Uryuu datar dan kembali membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Oh ya udah disitu aja!" Hinamori juga ikut nimbrung. Di Hoka-hoka Bento Orihime, Renji dan Momo , pesan katsu. Uryuu, Ichigo, Rukia dan Toushirou gak modal pesan paket 1 yang cuman 10 Ribu.

"Ah, pada gak modal pesennya paket! Chicken Katsu dong!" Renji sombong. "Apa sih Renji!". Di Hoka-hoka Bento ada iklan Capres dan Cawapres, akhirnya ngobrol jadi pada ngaco ke tentang itu.

"Wess, JK dong paling keren! Kalo SBY kan curang!" kata Ichigo. "Iya bener!" Rukia nambah. "Ih enggak kali! SBY gak curang! Yang curang itu megawati sama JK! Kan JK menggaet Manohara!" kata Momo. "Apaan sih! SBY itu tuh minta contrengnya cuma sekali biar dia menang! Terus iklan Indomie juga kan, SBY mah pakek uang!" Ichigo gak mau kalah. "Yang ada JK kali pakek uang! Ishida-kun emang kamu bela mana?" tanya Momo. "Aku sih terus terang lebih suka SBY, karena dia Bijaksana!" Uryuu.

"ENGGAK! ENGGAK! ENGGAK! JK IS THE BEST! Gak ada yang bisa ngalahin! Toushirou aja lebih suka JK! Iya gak?" Ichigo.

"**HITSUGAYA-TAICHO**, yah emang sih JK lebih baik.." kata Toushirou yang masih tetep cool.

"Capek kalo ngomongin begituan! Eh Momo, aku punya CD BBF lho! Mau nonton lagi gak? Nanti rame-rame yuk!" Rukia pamer. "Oh pinjem dong!" Momo.

"Udah gitu di episode berapa gitu, Kim Bumnya IMUUT banget!" Rukia.

"Kim Bum itu siapa sih yang duluan? Kim Bum itu kan punyaku HOHOHO.." Momo jadi extra OOC..

"Emang Kim Bum itu siapa sih?!?" tanya Ichigo dan Toushirou barengan, mungkin cemburu.

"Payah ih pada gak jaman! So Yi-Jung lho! Awas aja kalo gak tau!" Rukia.

"Ya udah, balik dulu yuk ke 21.." ajak Orihime.

"Iyaa~.."

Renji lagi duduk-duduk, Orihime minjem hapenya. "Abarai-kun, disini gamenya apa aja?" tanya Orihime. "Oh itu gamenya Fish Tycoon, SpongeBob yang foto-fotoin orang itu lho, Sally Salon dan lain sebagainya!" kata Renji bangga. "Eh apa SpongeBob? Itu kan seru banget!" Orihime nyambung. "Mainan kalian itu seperti itu ya?" tanya Uryuu setengah mengejek. "Iya!" Orihime semangat. "Aku juga suka!! Apalagi Sally Salon! Game itu seru banget Ci!" kata Uryuu sok kebancian.

"Eh, aku haus nih! Beli minum yuk! Pengennya sih es krim.." ajak Momo yang sudah berdiri. "Ayo!" Rukia.

"Mau beli es krim dimana? A&W atau KFC gak ada disini.." tanya Renji. "Gak tau deh, Carrefour aja..". Dijalan balik ke bioskop Renji inget hapenya ilang. "Inoue, hapeku kamu taruh mana sih?" tanya Renji penasaran. "Eeh, aku lupaaa..." kata Inoue sok innocent sambil tersenyum polos.

'_Ah, senyum mu membuatku makin eneg tahu!_' batin Renji. "Abarai-san, tadi sih seingatku ada di kursi panjang tempat nunggu!" kata Momo. "Benar disitu?". "Iya!" jawab Momo yakin.

Renji berlari muter-muter ditempat itu. Momo pun juga ikut membantu, disana ada bapak-bapak yang sedang duduk bersama anaknya ikut berbicara "Dek, sedang apa ya?" kata Bapaknya. "Tadi hapenya teman saya hilang disini pak.." Rukia ikutan ngebantu. "Oooh, kalo disini mungkin udah diambil orang dek.." kata Bapak itu lagi. "Oooh, ya udah deh pak. Makasih yaa." Rukia nyerah, nyuruh Renji nyari sendiri.

"Ya udah Abarai-san coba aja telfon hapenya dulu." Momo membantu sebagai sahabat yang baik. "Makasih Hinamori.." .

**

* * *

  
**

**Author pegel bikinnya.. Hahaha XD**

**Jadinya sampe sini aja! TBC ya...!**

**Tapi review harus tetep dong! *wink***

**-**

**-**

**-**

**P.S : Eeh, buat yang review voting ini doong! **

**Plih nama OC : Shiinao Eori, Orizuka Hana**

**Pilih judul Fict :**

**'You Are The One'**

**'Way For Love'**

**'Hate That I Love You'**

**'One Love'**

**'You'****. **

**Ini buat fict Author yang baruu! ^^**

**Terus ada lagi, mendingan ada IchiRukinya apa enngga? Tidak menerima pair laen kecuali IchiRuki, HitsuHina, IshiHime! XD  
**


End file.
